


Yeliria is a goober

by Quiet_roar



Series: Random Tidbits [6]
Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All my OCs are super dumb, F/M, So IDK how TF to tag this, Yeliria is kind of dumb but she tries, and she's my Yu-Gi-Oh OC, but they mean well, help them, someone help me please, they all share one braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: This is probably just going to be random snippets of my OC (Yeliria/Yeli) interacting with other and being a general dork.Might include other OCs and change tags/warnings as needed.I SERIOUSLY do not know how to tag this.
Relationships: Dinosaur Ryuuzaki | Rex Raptor&Original Character, Horus/OC
Series: Random Tidbits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605742
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Zeus pouted, nursing the red mark on his cheek. Horus didn’t get it, and he most certainly did not pity the old God. “What did you even say to her, brother?” Hades questioned. He looked so uncomfortable, but he loved to make sure everyone saw his wife. Persephone was looking radiant as usual in reds and pinks, arm looped with her husband’s and an undeniable glare at Zeus.

“All I said was that she had amazing mammary glands!” Zeus tried to defend, earning a glare from his brother and Horus. Zeus looked between the three glaring people in concern. “I… May have also compared them to bouncy clouds and tried to touch them.”

Hades immediately slammed his free hand into his face, while Persephone quietly growled. Horus looked at the girl-rather, woman- in question. Her breasts were undeniably large, but so were her hips, both areas barely contained by her form-fitting dress. Horus looked away as her head snapped in his direction. The last thing he needed was the temperamental new Goddess seeing him staring at her and deciding to attack him. They were at a banquet for her! Why would she make such a scene and attack anyone who showed an interest in her? He couldn’t get it.

“Hey there, Horus!” The younger man looked toward his brother. Ra stood there, a big smile on his face, a similar red mark on his cheek as the one on Zeus. Ra suddenly draped his arm around Horus’s shoulders, leaning close to the slightly shorter man. “I bet you 100 gold and 30 pearls.”

“I have no idea what you want me to do, but I already fear for my safety.”

Ra laughed, smacking Horus’s back and throwing him off balance. “Eh, no real worries. Anyways, I bet you, the second you flirt with her with one of your lame jokey-pick-up-lines, she’ll flip out and start murdering all the men of the world.” Ra’s smirk told Horus the older God was serious. He wanted to see this.

Horus rolled his eyes, removing the arm from around his shoulder. “Fine. But if I die, I blame you and only you. And I’ll make sure she knows to kill you after me.” With that, he began walking toward the new Goddess. She was by the punch table, glaring around the room as she stood there, a small cup in her hand. As Horus approached, she spotted him, setting down her glass and turning to face him fully.

“Yeah?” She sounded absolutely pissed off. Now that he was closer though, Horus could actually get a good look at her. Her hair faded from various shades of green to pure white, one eye green while the other was purple, each one outlined by the opposite color. Her dress was quite plain; a deep purple fabric with a slit on each side, each slit topped by a silvery pearl. A white shawl/capelet hung around her shoulders, but did not cover them. A pair of purple sleeves, matching her dress, hung from the hybrid clothing article, while her wrists and hands were decorated in an array of silver bracelets and rings. A pair of silver earrings hung from each ear, swaying every time she moved her head; while her massive amount of hair was kept relatively neat by a series of silver rings holding it all together. Her head tilted as he continued to take in her appearance.

“Uh, well…” He stared at her. She was a fraction taller than him, just enough that he had to tilt his head to look up at her. Her bored gaze did not help him feel any less small. “I wanted to ask you something.” He finally muttered, his hands twitching. He could feel Ra and Zeus laughing at him. She waved her hand, bidding him to continue. “Are… Are you the lower part of Egypt? Because I’d like to fertilize your river valley.” He muttered. He closed his eyes, preparing for impact. Silence stretched on for an eternity…

“Kish…”

Horus opened his eyes. The woman had her mouth covered with a hand, eyes upturned in delight and a blush on her face. “Kishi…Kishishishi!” It took Horus a moment to realize: She was laughing! Tears dotted her eyes as she tried to hold it in, only to double over in a continued fit of laughter. Horus had never heard anyone laugh like that before. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he watched her continue to laugh. It occurred to him that some of the noise had died down as other heard her laughter and stared.

“You…You thought it was funny?” Horus was in shock. His jokes never worked.

“Yes!” She hissed, composing herself just enough to stand back up and wipe the tears from her eyes. “Honestly, everyone has been commenting on my chest tonight. It’s refreshing to hear a different joke, even if it is still a sex joke.” She smiled, clasping her hands in front of her stomach. “My name is Yeliria, by the way. You are…”

“Horus! I’m sorry, I probably should have introduced myself first. Ra dared me to use one of my bad jokes on you.” He was sure that was going to get him punched, but he was more scared of lying to her.

“Kishishishi! He should take a note from your book! And so should Zeus!” She snickered, a hand coming up to cover her mouth again. “I don’t mind lewd jokes, but the fact of the matter is: Breasts are for babies, they serve no purpose to adult men.” She dusted off her dress as she spoke, though, there was no dirt to begin with. “I have no desire to sleep with babies. Unless they are my children. But even then, not in the same bed, just the same room.”

Horus stared at her. That…Made way too much sense to him. “I do agree, plus, your breasts aren’t you only major ass-set.”

She stood there a moment, staring at him. NOW he was going to get punched. “Did…did you just make a comment about my rear?” Horus nodded in fear. “Kishishishi!” Again, she began laughing. “Good to know that some people aren’t giant babies!” She continued to laugh, before finally calming down. She looked at him, smiling brightly. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Something tells me your brother and Zeus want to know what is going on right now though.” She pointed behind him.

Sure enough, Zeus and Ra were staring in shock; Hades a Persephone having walked off at some point to converse with other death gods. Horus smiled, turning back to Yeliria. “Well, in all honesty, it was nice to meet you. Hopefully we can hang out at some point!” With a wave, he walked back to his brother and Zeus, smiling as he approached.

“What the hell was that?!”

“You babies missing her exact sense of humor.”


	2. Ularnaga is flighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was very bored.

“Naga-chan!” The girl spun, her black hair flowing around her as her eyes locked on to her dear friend. Tears sprang to her eyes, her body trembled, and her knees buckled.

“Ularnaga! Are you okay?”

“Do you know that guy Ularnaga?”

Ularnaga suddenly leapt up, running at the shorter male, pulling him into a tight hug. “Ryuzaki!” She felt his arm tighten around her return. The two collapsed to the ground, with Ularnaga crying. “My god Ryuzaki! I thought I’d never see you again!”

The boy let go, pulling back to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. Her brushed back some of her hair, smiling at her. “I thought I’d never see you again! You…” He hugged her again, nuzzling against her. She laughed, sniffling and patting his head.

“You… Ularnaga, he’s not your Ryuzaki.” Yeliria spoke up, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

Ularnaga sniffled, but pulled away and glared at the other girl. “I know that. But… He clearly had someone like me in his world, and I had someone like him in my world. We…We can work around the multi-dimensional issue.”

Ryuzaki snickered, patting Ularnaga on the head. “There you go, always being positive and looking on the bright side of things.” He stood up, holding out his arm to help her up. She quickly stood, wiping away the last of her tears as he addressed the rest of the group. “I get that our experiences aren’t exactly the same, but I’d like to hang out with her; learn what happened to her, and share what has happened with me.”

Yeliria regarded him, tilting her head before sighing. “Fine, but if you see any shady characters, you need to hide her. Clear?”

Ryuzaki nodded violently. “Perfectly! Come on Naga-chan! I have someone I want you to meet!” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him, leaving barely any time for her to call back the to the rest of the group.

“I’ll be safe! You guys have fun!” With that, the two vanished from sight, leaving the others to wonder if this was really such a good idea.

* * *

“So, seeing as how I already met some of your friends, why don’t you tell me one major thing…” Ryuzaki stated, finally slowing to a walk after he lost sight of the others. Ularnaga tilted her head, nodding slightly to encourage him to continue. “How in the hell are you even fucking alive?!” He stopped suddenly, spinning around to face her with an accusatory point. She stopped, staring at the finger inches from her nose before glancing at him. “I know about that weird board game you have, the one that makes events real. You lost that game! You should not be here, you should be…I don’t know, in a coma at least!” He dropped his hand, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at her.

Ularnaga stared back, sighing as she brushed a hand through her hair. “I’m not surprised you’re confused. Yes, I lost, but…Something Happened…” She looked back at him. “You interfered before he could deal the killing blow.” Ryuzaki froze at that, staring in shock. “He ended up killing you, and… And I got so mad…” She rubbed her arms, looking at the cement. “I ended up basically fusing with my game self, and even some of the dragons from the game world became my cards.” She reached back, pulling her deck from the holster on her belt. “You had always wanted to be famous, be the number one dullest in the world, so…I decided to pursue that dream for you.” She handed him her deck, letting him look through it.

Ryuzaki flipped through the cards, pausing at some he knew were from her game: Dragon’s Eye Gate, Fury of the Scorned, Holy Guardian, Purity Vow, Fallen Priestess, Mask of Darkness, Cruel Game’s Ritual, Dragon’s Deal, and the only one that actually surprised him: Blood-eyed Void Dragon. He frowned at it, pulling the creature from its location. He knew that this was her most powerful monster in the game, and the card was no exception. “It requires you own life points to summon?” He glanced at her over the card, one brow raised.

Ularnaga shrugged. “Not that big of a deal. I do also have your Red-eyes. It’s a cute little thing, if I’m being honest.” She giggled, reaching into a pocket lining her vest and pulling out a thin, clear case. Inside sat the card he had lost to Jonouchi, still in perfect condition. She smiled, flipping the card back into place, and taking her deck back from him. “After all that, I ended up joining Yume and Yeli in a resistance-type thing, and the rest is inconsequential history.” She shrugged, fixing her hair. “So, now that you know that important detail, what happened with _you_?”

Ryuzaki sighed, pulling at a strand of his hair, only to have it swatted away by Ularnaga. “Thanks.”

“My god, you are still so stressed.” She pulled him over to a bench, sitting him down before seating herself next to him. “Share with my Ryuzaki, you know I’m your friend.”

He sighed again, fiddling with his hands. “I… Lost the national championships, to Haga. After that, I ended up… well, directly after that, you fell into a coma here. I ende up going to this place called Duelist Island and tried to win the cash prize, but failed that too. Even ended up losing my Red-eyes!”

Ularnaga gasped, covering her mouth. He nodded, casting only a quick glance at her. She reached out, rubbing slow circles around his back and urging him to continue. “Thankfully, the guy I lost it to isn’t a total jerk. But, after that, I tried to take part in this other tournament called Battle City. Lost that one _very_ quickly because apparently cheating is the new norm and only cheaters deserve to win these days.” He grumbled.

Ularnaga pat him on the back, offering up a soft smile. “Is that all on your mind, or do you have more you want to share with me? We have all day, keep that in mind. Actually, we have quite a long time. I never told them I’d come back and they never asked.”

“No, nothing…Aside from you dying and me trying to look into history to see if there was… magic or something else like that to revive you.” Ularnaga snorted at that. He glared at her. “Hey, don’t laugh at me. I was sad and lonely.”

“I thought you had a friend for me to meet?” She hummed.

“Well, yeah. He’s…He relies on luck to get anything done in terms of duels.” He muttered, fiddling with his hat as he began to scan the crowd of people.

“Ah, so he’s on the same wavelength as you.” She supplied, folding her arms in her lap.

“We sure are! But hey, Ryuzaki, you never told me you had a girlfriend!”

Both people leapt from the bench, spinning to face the speaker.

“Jesus Jonouchi! Don’t give me a heart attack like that!” Ryuzaki hissed, clasping at his chest. Jonouchi stared at him before shrugging. The blond male vaulted over the bench, sitting on it and extending his arms over the back.

“Sorry. But I was bored, and you looked bored. Anyways, who’s your girlfriend?” He asked, pointing to Ularnaga.

Both blushed, and Ryuzaki began sputtering. “Sh-she’s not my girlfriend! At least, not in that way! She’s my friend from elementary school! She’s, like…Really cool, and stuff!”

Ularnaga stared, standing perfectly still as she stared at the blond. Jonouchi smirked, and began taunting Ryuzaki about his supposed “girlfriend”. She cared about Ryuzaki, but no like that. She was there to support him when his family kicked him out. He didn’t think she was weird for her love of games and mystical thing, and he was definitely terrified when she bought him that Red-eyes card.

“I…I’m Ularnaga. Ryuzaki calls me Naga though. It’s nice to meet you Jonouchi!” She bowed violently, causing her massive amount of hair to flip up and slap against the ground. She stood back up quickly, flipping her hair back and working to straighten it out. “You know, sometimes I regret having such long hair.”

“Eh, I think it’s cool.” Ryuzaki stated, attempting to help her fix the tangled strands. Jonouchi watched them, only for a new girl to skip over and lean against the bench. Ryuzaki and Ularnaga glanced at the girl with only mild confusion.

Jonouchi stood up, smiling and motioning to the girl. “This is my sister, Shizuka!” The girl bowed as Jonouchi introduced her, nodding to the Ryuzaki and Ularnaga as she stood back up.

“It’s very nice to meet you both! My brother has spoken fondly of you Ryuzaki. I’m glad you two could become friends!” Ularnaga snickered, drawing attention to herself. “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, not really. I’m Ularnaga by the way. Ryuzaki calls me Naga though.” She replied with a shrug. “So, I met your friend and his sister, anything else we need to accomplish today?” She questioned, turning to Ryuzaki. The boy just shrugged. He hadn’t really made any plans. “Well...” Ularnaga began humming, trying to think of something to do. “You could show me around the city. This are bound to be different!”

“You’ve never been here before?” Jonouchi asked, drawing closer to the two along with his sister.

Ularnaga shook her head before pausing. “Well… Not exactly this city. One that was very, very, _very_ similar though.”


End file.
